A Tad Too Far
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia was going about her normal routine with Ichigo when something wrong, horribly wrong. Revised, due to complaints. Rated K. IchiRuki. One-shot.


**Had this idea one night, sort of in a dream-like state. Decided to write it in a fan fiction. **

_A Tad Too Far_

It was a normal day, just like any other day at school. Ichigo and Rukia had just finished eating lunch together, and were about to go back to class. They were the only ones left on the roof right now. Rukia thought it looked a little suspicious.

"Hey, strawberry, let's get downstairs before people start talking about us," Rukia said.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say, midget," Ichigo retorted, as he usually did. And also, as usual, Rukia kicked his shin for the 'midget' remark.

Rukia crossed her arms; her eyes closed, and frowned. Sometimes Ichigo really ticked her off. Rukia's eyes shot open as she heard a series of thumping noises, and Ichigo's scream of pain. Rukia looked to the bottom of the stairs, and saw Ichigo holding his left leg tightly, growling in pain. Rukia ran to the bottom of the stairs. She saw Ichigo's leg was badly broken. She shrieked from the massive amounts of blood. Chad and Inoue ran into the hallway, and saw Ichigo on the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun! Don't worry, I'll heal you!" Inoue yelled.

"No," Chad said. "We can't risk revealing your powers here. Call an ambulance."

Chad picked up Ichigo as Inoue dialed 911 on her cell phone. Chad took him outside the school, where the ambulance came and took him to Ishida's hospital.

XXX

Rukia sat in her chair for the rest of the school day. She felt so alone with the empty chair, where Ichigo usually sat, so near her. She also felt guilty. Sure, she kicked Ichigo all the time, and he never got hurt before. But this time, she'd kicked him down a flight of stairs, and broken his leg. He'd never be able to forgive her. Rukia let her head fall; she knew she had screwed up big time. Now, the only thing she could do was apologize to him, and pray that Ichigo would ever forgive her.

"Kuchiki-san, are you all right?" Ochi-sensei called out. Rukia's head snapped up.

"Ma'am? Oh… I'm fine," Rukia answered half-heartedly.

Ochi-sensei's eyes softened. Everyone knew she had been through a lot that day, and if she wanted to keep it to herself, then that was her business. But that just made Rukia feel worse. Nobody knew what actually happened. To them, Ichigo tripped and had a horrible fall. To her, to _him_, he was pushed. And they both knew who pushed him.

XXX

The next day, when lunch came around, everybody decided to sit outside under the trees, instead of the roof, since it was such a beautiful day. Rukia, on the other hand, went to the roof alone. She felt the need to be with Ichigo, and the roof was the closest she could get to him. She silently ate her lunch, not even realizing what it was. Her mind was elsewhere. Rukia once again reached into her lunchbox, she pulled out the only item that was left: her daily juicebox. Rukia held the piece of cardboard in her hand, and stared down at it. She desperately wanted to hold it out and yell, "hey, idiot, open this for me!"

Rukia looked at the side of the box and saw the straw. With her left hand, she grabbed the plastic and began to pull the straw off the box. Once freed, Rukia ripped the straw out from its container. Her hands were shaking now, as she tried to pierce the foil with the straw. The straw slipped before she could get it through. Rukia tried once again, and once again she failed.

Rukia took the juicebox and threw it off the roof. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

XXX

Tatsuki, Keigo, Inoue, Chad, and Mizuiro were all in a circle, eating their lunches. Keigo was talking about Ichigo, genuinely concerned for once about his friend. Chad and Tatsuki were in agreement that Ichigo could take more than that. Although, Inoue and Mizuiro were silent, for completely different reasons. Suddenly, a juicebox hit Inoue on the head.

"Oof!" Inoue yelled, as she rubbed her head. She looked down and saw the juicebox, and then looked up to the roof, confused.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hm? Oh, of course! I'm fine! Uh… I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Um, okay."

Inoue walked away from the circle, and then up to the roof. Inoue slowly pushed open the door, and walked outside. She heard someone crying, and when she looked, she saw Rukia. Rukia was sitting in the corner, where she and Ichigo always sat together, but she was alone. Inoue walked over to Rukia, and pulled the crying girl into her arms. Rukia looked up at Inoue, and just kept crying uncontrollably.

"It's all right, Kuchiki-san," Inoue whispered.

"No, it's all my fault. It's _**my**_ fault that Ichigo got hurt," Rukia sobbed.

"Of course it isn't, Kuchiki-san. How could it be?"

"Because I pushed him!" Rukia yelled. Inoue looked shocked for a moment, and then continued.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to, Kuchiki-san."

"No, but now Ichigo will be angry with me."

"Nonsense!" Inoue exclaimed, startling Rukia. "Ichigo would never hold something like that against a person, especially if it was an accident! Ichigo isn't like other people. Others would hate you for this, in blind anger, but not Ichigo! Ichigo is one of few people that realize the bigger picture in life! If you think Ichigo wouldn't forgive you, you're wrong, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia started crying again. This time, though, they were not tears of sorrow. She was crying because she knew that Inoue was right, but she was still scared.

"Thank you, Inoue," Rukia whispered.

"You're welcome, Kuchiki-san. Now, go! Run to the hospital, and go apologize to Ichigo!"

Rukia stood up, reassured, and did exactly as Inoue had told her. She sprinted to Ishida Hospital. When she got to the door, she ran straight into Uryu, who had ridden in the ambulance with Ichigo, since his father's employees would move faster if he was there. Uryu stared at her in confusion.

"Where is he?" Rukia asked, hurriedly.

"Second floor, room 209. What are you doing-" Uryu was interrupted by Rukia sprinting to the stairs. "… here?"

Rukia ran past the elevator, and straight up the stairs. When she reached the second floor, she located room 209. Rukia stopped at the door, and stared for a while. After a few minutes, Uryu's father, Ryukken, came out of the room, and stopped abruptly at the sight of Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, I assume you are here to see Kurosaki," Ryukken stated.

"Y-yes, sir. May I?" Rukia asked.

"He just woke up. He had emergency surgery, and was sedated, but he's coming out of it now. I think it would be nice for him to see a friendly face."

Rukia nodded, and walked inside. Ryukken closed the door behind her. Rukia saw Ichigo lying on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to IV's, and wires of all sorts. There was a telescreen that showed all of his vital signs. It was constantly beeping for his heart rate. Rukia sighed. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times. He turned his head to the side, and saw Rukia. Rukia noticed that his heart rate sped up when he saw her.

"Rukia? What are you doing here? Isn't school still in?" Ichigo groaned.

"I wanted to see how you were, idiot," Rukia rebutted. Ichigo smirked.

"I've been worse."

"I know. I watched you recuperate after you saved me from Soul Society."

"Yea…"

"Ichigo."

"Yea? What is it, midget?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault you fell down the stairs, and broke your leg."

"No, it's not. Don't ever think that, Rukia."

"But I kicked you!"

"… Yes, but that doesn't mean it's your fault."

"How is it **not** my fault, Ichigo?" Rukia cried.

"The same way it wasn't your fault when I almost died saving you from Soul Society!"

"But _**I**_ caused this directly! I went too far this time!"

"And _**I **_don't care!"

Rukia was speechless. Ichigo didn't, wouldn't, hold anything against her. Rukia ran to Ichigo and threw her arms around his neck. She cried into his chest.

"R-Rukia… That hurts a lot," Ichigo groaned in pain.

"S-sorry, Ichigo. I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

Before she knew it, Rukia's lips were pressed against Ichigo's. His hand held the back of her head, while his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Rukia hands pressed against his chest, but made their way into his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair, the same way he ran his fingers through hers. When they broke apart, Rukia pouted.

"Rukia, just you being here is all I need to feel better," Ichigo whispered into her ear, while embracing her.


End file.
